wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Raine
•Raine• Thanks to AvalonCat for the adorable chibi!! Raine is MY dragonsona, don't use her without my permission! Appearance Raine is one of the few hybrids of a Pantalan dragon and a Pyrrhian dragon. Her body shape is very much like a HiveWing, the only difference being larger back legs. Her wings are similar to a SkyWing's, albeit smaller. In her wing membranes, you could see the same vein-like pattern in a HiveWing's wings. Her scales are mostly a deep red. She has black stripes similar to a tiger or a bee. Her underscales are also jet-black. Her wing membranes are a lighter red, and her horns and claws are white. Her eyes are bright blue, like a fireborn SkyWing's. An extremely unique feature she posesses are three iridescent scales beneath each of her eyes, almost like a NightWing's silver scales. These scales shine a pastel rainbow in the light, and appear silver in low light. Raine has several piercings adorning her ears, ranging from hoop earrings to gauges and stud earrings. She has a brow piercing over her right eye, and a small silver septum piercing that's usually a thin silver ring, but will occasionally wear a heavier-looking golden one. She likes to wear silver rings, and sometimes wears 2 on a finger. Raine usually wears sleeveless shirts and camouflage or black jeans, usually with several holes in them. She wears black eyeliner and some eyeshadow, but little makeup beyond that. Personality Raine might appear to be the edgy, emo teen that hates everything and everyone, but surprisingly, isn't. She tries to be nice, but if she and another dragon don't get along well, she'll appear rude and apathetic. She hates having to talk to other dragons or in front of groups, and will almost have a panic attack every time. She thinks she has social anxiety, but hasn't had it professionally diagnosed. Contrary to her shy, awkward, anxious first impression she makes on others, she's super loud and funny with her friends. She will scream, laugh, and magically become a socialization MASTER whenever she's with friends. It's pretty hard to get Raine angry or on her bad side. She is generally neutral towards others she doesn't know, but if someone annoys, angers, or otherwise gets on one of her friends' bad sides, you'd better believe she will H A T E that dragon with every fiber in her being. Raine likes alternative, rock, and metal music, with some of her favorite bands being TØP, P!ATD, and AJR. History *hatched two years before her brother, Riley *was a shyish dragonet *never talked to anyone, had like 1 friend *met bestfren in about 4th grade, basically twins *started band in 5th grade, percussion *switched to m e l l o p h o n e in 9th grade bc there were too many percussionists in marching band, then back to percussion once other dragons graduated *discovered she may have social anxiety asadfdagfdsgfdfagggggggh Relationships ask on my message wall or in the comments to be added! Dreaming: She hasn't interacted with Dreaming much, but she thinks the Rain/Ice/Sea hybrid is cool! She would definitely like to get to know her more. Fantasy: She thinks Fantasy is an awesome dragon! The two are good friends. Name: relationship Trivia - She can actually give speeches pretty well, she just gets super nervous whenever she has to. - Raine wants to do something with film as a career. Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png Category:Work In Progress Category:HiveWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Student)